creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/CalasanX
Hi there! It's CalasanX here, and I'm (obviously) applying as chat mod. I want the rights because I'm fairly active, at least once a day, on the chat, and we could use a couple more mods. I have experience behind me and can handle the responsibility, and I know the chat rules well: *No spamming *No slurs *Roleplay is limited, and so is sex talk *Chat is english only *No bashing or flamebaiting, etc. Drama: First offense is warning, second warning plus kick, third a ban. Spam: Kick and warning, kick or ban, and then ban. Misc: The same. I've never been banned. I was only kicked twice, but not for rule-breaking. Once by Reading to revoke a temp mod status, and once by Cas on accident. I'm also known pretty well on the chat by a number of users. All of my support. You're quite active in the chat, and I do wish you the best of luck on your journey to becoming a chat moderator Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 02:38, January 6, 2014 (UTC) All of my "Yes" and "Please" go to this. I don't see how one can be an Bureaucraut in a Wiki and not a chat mod in the other. Michael Rickomarow -Contact me!- 02:49, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Please make Calasan a chetmud. PLEASE. Cal deserves it. Wishing I could be goin' 65 mph on a Florida highway... (talk) 02:51, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I can't think of any reason you shouldn't get mod. You've got a good head on your shoulders, and would be great for the position. ☠Sanguinante Primo☠ Just leave your bitchiness here, please. 02:52, January 6, 2014 (UTC) You are a very good candidate, and you really should get chat mod. King of Cacti (talk) 05:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Ambitious, dedicated and tries to think of ways to better the sites. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 06:36, January 6, 2014 (UTC) You are always mature and nice in chat, and have plenty of experience behind you, I feel you would be a brilliant addition to the moderator team! Sergeant SteelHooves (talk) 15:19, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I shouldn't even have to leave a reason. I could just say per all these people. But I won't. Cal is great to be around in chat. Not only does she know the rules, but the people as well. She's got good judgement, wouldn't be a hard-ass or somebody who lets users get away with everything. She's also a bunch a fun to be around in chat. So yeah, like Spudson said, I don't see any reason why she shouldn't be. Give dis girl a star. ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 15:23, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Responsible, mature, and active. Proven yourself on Spinpasta. Yes please. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 16:51, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ye. just ye. Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) its reasonable she is responsible and mature. Cruelgirl9671 (talk) 19:25, January 6, 2014 (UTC) pretty much per everyone The Prodigy 19:38, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I guess you deserve some rights after all in CP. Just don't be rough and i'd love to see you soft with people. I am expecting you very well. Metafawker | Need something? Click here 01:49, January 7, 2014 (UTC) You seem like a GREAT person for a mod - Mr.JawaCofee You've got my vote, darling. Have fun as mod; not too much fun, though. Dubiousdugong (talk) 02:08, January 7, 2014 (UTC) You seem like you fit the suit for mod, best of luck to you Sir_Captian_Ginger_Face (talk) 02:14, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Yus pl0x - SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:19, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I reccomend being a little more active but that's just me. DOCTOR • WHO 17:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC ye pl0x [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 18:25, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I have been thinking, and, you do seem fit for this, but, I'm just curious, as to when you would be on. Somtimes you go a whole day without being on, but you are right bakc the next day, taking care of things, so, you have a vote from me. ^_^ Agnerstein (talk) 16:20, January 8, 2014 (UTC) [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 05:44, January 9, 2014 (UTC)